Kingdom Hearts High
by sora34ce
Summary: Out there, beyond the worlds, is a special boarding school: Kingdom Hearts High School. Among the new freshmen are three friends: Sam Storm, Ryan Brock, and Krystal Rivers. They're looking forward to the term there. But while there are new friends, there are also enemies...


**THE XEHANORT HOUSEHOLD  
9:55 PM  
CASTLE OBLIVION**

It was late at night, and in a room of a dark manor, someone was waiting for something.

The room was enormous, about as large as a monastery. Lining the center was a large red carpet, reaching to the door. Lined along the lines were portraits of the Xehanort family- every member of them. The hall of Xehanorts ended at a portrait of Leonard Xehanort, the still-living grandfather of the family. However, at the center of the room, there was another portrait, larger than the rest: Terra Xehanort, one of Leonard's three sons besides Richard and Peter.

Below the portrait was a large rectangular dining table, filled with numerous seats (well, the Xehanorts had dozens of relatives). At one end of the table, there was nothing besides a chair. On the other side lay Terra himself, wearing a white suit. Lying at Terra's side was a large and blue Great Dane named Saix, asleep.

As Terra sat there in silence, a huge knocking came.

"Master Xehanort?" asked a surfer-like voice on the other side of the door. "There's a letter addressed to you."

"Excellent, Xigbar," replied Terra coolly. "Bring it in."

Immediately, Xigbar walked in, his one yellow eye gleaming. "Apparently, there's something related to Kingdom Hearts High."

Terra stood up, his face locked with intent. "What?!"

He snatched the letter out of Xigbar's hands, ripped it apart, and examined its contents:

_Dear Terra Xehanort,_

_We are pleased to announce that your child, Vanitas, has been accepted into Kingdom Hearts High._

_Enclosed is a list of school supplies for your child to acquire._

_Have a happy school term._

_Principal Ansem_

**_Regardless of Warnings, The Future Doesn't Scare Me at All_**

Terra took out the list, which read:

SUPPLIES:

_Study of Life _by Victor Shelly

_Geometry: A Crash Course of Ideas_ by Al G. Bratotrig (or, alternately,_ Algebra 2 and Trigonometry_ by Cal Q. Luss)

_Ninth Grade English_ _Literature_ by Melanie Harrington

Your student will also need a summer reading book that we will send separately.

_World History _by Khan Jiao Li

**Later...**

"Hey, Dad," said Vanitas, a Gothic teenager with spiky black hair and yellow eyes like Terra and wearing black and red clothes, after being greeted by Saix as the former entered the hall. "What did you send me in here for?"

"Apparently, Kingdom Hearts High has accepted you."

"Really?" asked Vanitas with interest.

"Yes."

"But..." Vanitas paused in thought. "Isn't that where the Eraquses attended for years as well?"

**At the same time...  
THE ERAQUS HOUSEHOLD****  
LAND OF DEPARTURE (NEXT TO CASTLE OBLIVION)**

Valerie Eraqus, a lanky girl with blue eyes and dirty-blond, spiky hair, was bouncing with delight as she dashed down her sisters' hallway. "Tamara! Allie! I MADE IT!"

She had just received her acceptance letter to Kingdom Hearts High, the very school her sisters attended. She'd heard so many stories about that place that she was dying to go there.

As she stared at her letter, grinning with joy, a door suddenly swung open. Standing in the doorway was an annoyed Tamara Eraqus, the oldest of the Eraqus girls. Tamara was a tall and tomboyish girl with long, brown hair that flowed down to her waist. She mostly wore brown, red, and yellow attire.

"Valerie, what's-" Tamara stopped when she noticed Valerie's letter. "Wow. No wonder you're so excited."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Valerie replied.

"Well, I guess we'd better tell Father- WAIT UP!"

Valerie was already sprinting over to her father's bedroom. "DAD! I GOT ACCEPTED!"

**Later...**

Mark Eraqus was sitting in his bed, his moustache glowing at Valerie's story. Apparently, even he was pleased that she had made it to Kingdom Hearts High.

"Well done, Valerie," he beamed. "But I must warn you: like any other school you've been to, this has some enemies."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"When I was a student there, I had a rival. He, as I'm sure you may have guessed, was one of the Xehanorts: Terra Xehanort, to be exact. Already his son, Vanitas, may be attending the school as well. Terra's siblings, Richard and Peter, may also have children attending. Be careful."

Valerie was shivering at this. "Dad... is there a chance that I'll make friends?"

**Meanwhile, at night at Destiny Islands...**

"OMG RIKU I JUST GOT ACCEPTED 2 KHH! u got accepted 2, right?"

"Uh, yeah, Sora... I got the letter. Wanna go shopping for supplies?"

"As long as I bring Kairi. I might call her over to shop at the Paopu Mall!"

"Maybe. C U Later!"

"U 2!"

Sam Storm (Sora) grinned as he sent the text over to his friend Ryan Brock (Riku). Sam relaxed on his bed, staring into the sky, thinking of the possible future he might experience at school. With Ryan and Krystal Rivers (Kairi), they might survive the school after all!

He closed his eyes and thought of another thing: Would he have time to get some new friends?


End file.
